A Fresh Start
by Lord Ravenwood
Summary: AU Fluffy Brittana New Year's Eve Oneshot. Companion piece to 'A New Year'. Everyone always said that a New Year meant a fresh start. That all the regrets and pain from the past year was washed away in one solid act. Santana wondered if even she got one to make things right.


**AN: Companion story to 'A New Year' this is the Santana/Brittany side of New Years Eve. AU, of course.**

 **S** **omeone asked for a Brittany/Santana story in my inbox. Granted I was not a big fan of them before writing this, namely Brittany. I find myself rather liking the ones I crafted in this story.**

 **Happy New Years and Enjoy!**

 **Unbeated, pardon any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Everyone always said that a New Year meant a fresh start. That all the regrets and pain from the past year was washed away in one solid act. It was the world's second chance to everyone and anyone who needed one. Once that ball dropped and the clock switched to 12, everyone was 'born again', per say. Santana wondered how many second chances she had at this point to get her life right.

Santana just sighed sighed and went back to sipping her drink as Rachel seemed to zoom out, staring at the side of Quinn's head.

If someone told her she would be working as Rachel Berry's Manger and be her best friend while she was in highschool, she would of laughed herself into an early grave. Not to say that the girl didn't still drive her crazy and she threatened to use duct tape to shut her up if it came to it.

But at the end of the day Ms. Rachel fucking Berry was perhaps the best and only of Santana's friends left. Sure, her and Quinn were still friends, but after the whole 'Let's get drunk and have a one night stand' bit they honestly lost all closeness they once held.

Santana was nothing if bluntly honest with everyone and herself, the only reason she slept with Quinn all those years ago because she was tall and had blonde hair.

Speaking of blondes, she sighed again, her eyes falling onto Brittany from across the room. She always knew Brittany was smarter than she looked. Even at their small age she saw that brilliancy hidden by large and loving blue eyes.

She was the only person that stood with her through the hard times and the easy times. She was the one girl that could make any boyfriend or girlfriend disappear if Santana thought they were using or were going to hurt Brittany. Which ended up being the case too many times that she liked to count.

Now she was Professor Brittany Pierce, working as a researcher for MIT. Something about her being a math genius also meant she knew her way around Science and was doing research into space travel or some shit. Santana didn't understand half of it, but from the pure look of joy and happiness on her face told her that it was something Brittany loved.

The two were still friends, of course. Close friends, but the days of trying to workout their odd relationship had come to a new level of stupidity, in the words of Rachel. The two were back to where they were in highschool, both single and wanting each other more than anything else, but both too afraid of the other.

Santana or Brittany made it a point to visit each other weekly. Even though the plane tickets, train tickets, or driving was quite the money pit or journey either way, no one ever heard a word of annoyance from either girl. They were only smiles and giggles.

She wondered if people like her got that fresh start on New Years. How many times as she thrown Rachel's second chances in her face before she finally wised up and admitted to actually thinking Rachel as her best friend. Only after Brittany, of course.

If people like her that for a very long time and somewhat until this day, lived in a bitter little world. Dragging everyone down with them to make their own selves feel better because they're trying to find whatever they're searching for.

Or _know_ what they're searching for but can't get it.

Ah, there is that blunt honesty again that made her a cripple drunk. And people said majoring in Psychology was a waste of her parents money. Ah! She took a long swig of her drink, finishing it off as she kept her eyes locked on Brittany's form as she spoke to Sam about some Science Fiction movie they both liked.

* * *

Brittany always knew when Santana was watching her. She called it her sixth sense. Though when she tried to explain it to other people they just gave her that 'weird' smile and nodded their heads. While in all reality, every Human seem to have trace of the sense to be able to feel when someone is looking at them. It was an odd trait Humanity as a race seemed to pick up on.

Right, yes. Rude people. Honestly, sometimes she really wished she was like Rachel or Santana who didn't mind smacking people against the face when the need call for it.

Brittany, outward appearances besides, was anything but a dumb girl. She just looked at things in different ways. She struggled during most subjects in school because she was either bored to tears with the subject matter or in the rare cases, actually struggled to grasp the way the subject the way the teachers were teaching it.

It also didn't help when everyone in the school bar Santana and later on, Rachel, wrote her off as being mentally retarded. Not that she had any hate or ill feeling towards the mentally disabled, but the thought of being thrown away like that, not having the chance to explain herself angered her more than anything else she's ever felt in her life.

It didn't help when the teachers didn't honestly care about actually teaching their students but only saw it as a paycheck at the end of the day. If it was not for Santana's help with history and english, she might of ended up snapping and setting her textbooks on fire.

Because who really cares about the proper way to write an essay, just write the essay the way that is most effective after looking at a number of both outside and inner factors.

But of course, now of days she was actually quite pleased with herself and her life. She remembered all the laughs she got from her school mates and parents when she told them she applied to MIT. Santana was the only one that smiled and told her how much she loved her, how proud she was.

Now that was a factor that she seemed never able to reason properly. A smile played on her lips as she stood near the fireplace as she thought about the blunt Latino. The only person who had always been there from the first day in first grade when Santana punched Finn in the face for pushing her down and calling her retarded because she couldn't read _Green Eggs and Ham_.

She understood at once what she was feeling when Santana helped her up to her feet. That warming feeling spreading through her chest. Now of days she was said to be an old soul trapped in a young body. While the possibility of a Soul was an interesting matter of Scientific debate, she was starting to agree to the idea once she looked back on her life.

She was aware of her feelings for Santana and quickly realized Santana's feelings. She never expected for things to go the way they did though. If she had it her way, they would of been dating since Freshman year and be engaged at this point. Plus having amazing sex.

But now they stood, the years starting to build upon each other, the only thing between the possibility of having what they both always wanted the length of a room. She smiled absently mindedly at Sam as she tried hitting on her through his cultural references to _Starship Troopers_ , the blonde wondered if he actually thought he had a chance with her.

Almost everyone out of their old friend group accepted a long time ago that Santana and Brittany would end up with each other, it was only a matter of time.

She sipped from her bottle of beer, New Years was supposed to be that time out of the year where someone could start again. Everyone gets a fresh start. Her blue eyes casted onto Santana's from across the room as she pushed Rachel towards the already approaching Quinn who looked liked she was going to eat Rachel.

Why couldn't they have one last fresh start? All they needed was one.

* * *

Santana brow twitched upwards as she watched Brittany place the beer she was drinking into Sam's empty hand and started her away across the room. Sam narrowed his eyes and looked lost as Brittany made her way towards the latino.

Either supported by the booze or that voice in her head, she pushed herself off of the wall and marched towards Brittany, going to meet her halfway.

Just two fitting puzzle pieces, Santana arms going to wrap around Brittany's neck as the blonde's arm wrapped around her waist. Brittany didn't understand why Santana always made jokes about Rachel's height, the girl was only two inches taller than her.

"5,4,3." The chanting could be heard in the background as everyone was starting to pair off with each other.

"Brittany, I am tired of running." Santana whispered in such a low voice that Brittany had to strain to hear it from the tv in the background and the chanting.

"I want this, Santana. I always have." Brittany couldn't help but to feel a large smile breaking across her features as she heard the words.

"2,1. Happy New Years!"

Brittany's head dipped downwards and gently pressed her lips to Santana. It was gentle at first, both becoming used to each other again. They weren't sure which one whimpered, but Brittany tighten her grip on Santana's waist and pulled her flush against her body.

By the morning after, waking up next to a very naked Brittany, Santana got her answer. Even she got a fresh start.


End file.
